


La nichée

by Entourisme



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entourisme/pseuds/Entourisme
Summary: Développement des relations TristanGalahad et GawainGalahad avant le film.





	La nichée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture!

1\. le vol du nouveau sang  
Tristan avait déjà 15 ans quand les Romains l'ont retiré à son clan. Il n'était plus un enfant, c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas encore un homme et ce fut dur. Très dur. Mais il ne put gémir de toute la quête pour rassembler ses futurs compagnons d'armes. Car Galahad n'avait lui que 5 ans quand on le mit en scelle sur un des chevaux romains. Et ses pleurs suffisaient amplement à exprimer toute la tristesse des jeunes Sarmates et à lui consacrer tous les poings des officiers latins qui les accompagnaient.  
Le hasard et la pragmatisme romain firent bien les choses puisque ce fut Gawain, 8 ans, qui dût monter avec lui pour le tenir de tout le voyage.  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur camp d'entraînement, il ne fallut pas plus de 2 mois à l'adolescent sarmate pour tuer son premier homme! Il avait alors 16 ans, mais il savait dès lors ce qu'il était et se coupa du reste du groupe, en attendant que ses camarades aient eux aussi les mains ensanglantées au fur et à mesure du temps.  
Pour Galahad, cela arriva aussi à 16 ans. Malheureusement, cela arriva...

2\. les fondements des loupiots  
Tristan était occupé à tailler un arc au bord d'un ruisseau quand il entendit ses cris. Il le rejoignit vite, mais le plus silencieusement possible pour découvrir deux Romains en train de violer l'adolescent dans les fourrés.  
Il s'approcha furtivement, mais rapidement d'eux avec beaucoup de facilité tant ils étaient concentrés sur leur "tâche". D'un coup sec, il coupa les ligaments d'Achille à l'un et poignarda son compère au foie avant de retirer son arme.  
Ils s'effondrèrent chacun de leur côté, permettant à Tristan d'attraper Galahad aux épaules et de le traîner hors de portée des représailles. Il le laissa calmer ses pleurs, tout en observant les Romains à terre qui tordaient leur douleur en jurons.  
-Hey! Galahad!  
L'adolescent pleurait encore, mais leva les yeux vers la main ensanglantée lui présentant une épée. Il l'a contempla un moment quand ses affres de souffrance devinrent des bouffées de rage. Il se leva en titibuant, arracha l'arme de la main de Tristan et la planta sans pitié à travers les corps de ses violeurs.  
Son ainé surveilla sa revanche et sa réaction après. Et ce qu'il craigna arriva: Galahad ne tarda pas à retourner la lame contre son propre ventre, mais Tristan le chopa par derrière à temps et lutta brièvement pour le faire lâcher son sanglant projet.  
Une fois "sauf", l'adolescent fondit à nouveau en larmes dans les bras de son camarade, qui le tourna vers lui et le cala correctement sous son cou. -Je ne dirai rien, oisillon, je vais te soigner et je ne dirai rien.

3\. le coucou et l'oisillon  
Lancelot, Dagonnet et Tristan rentrèrent de mission et alors que le plus jeune des hommes prenait place à la table ronde pour faire leur rapport, parmi les flots de bavardages et de vin, Perceval s'écria soudainement:  
-Regardez-moi ça: sans culotte, sans pantalon et sans bottes, et après c'est moi qu'on engueule pour le rendre malade!  
Le chataîn eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir de quoi il parlait que le quoi en question se jeta sur sa chaise pour se pendre à son coup. Malgré qu'il fut pétrifié de surprise, son corps perdit de suite ses réflexes de défense et il savait très bien la raison.  
-Galahad.  
-Deux jours que vous êtes de retour et tu n'es même pas venu me saluer!  
-Tout le monde avait besoin de repos. De ce que j'ai compris.  
Le chevalier lança cette remarque avec un coup d'oeil entendu à Perceval. Leur aîné d'armes s'était vu assujetti du rôle de nourrice depuis que son dernier entraînement sous la pluie et le vent n'avait rendu fiévreux leur benjamin de lames.  
-ET BIEN JE VOUS PRENDS-ABSOLUMENT-TOUS COMME TEMOINS: si ce jeune imbécile retombe malade, ce sera plus de ma faute! Puisqu'il a pu déplacer son glabre séant jusqu'ici!  
Les chevaliers sarmates autour rièrent devant leur compagnon mimant une honorable mère poule alors que celui-ci s'enfonça dans son siège pour bouder. Pendant cela, Gawain s'était rapproché du siège de Tristan pour épauler le brun, toujours assis sur les genoux du second.  
-Il a cependant raison, Galahad: tu devrais retourner au lit, tu es encore chaud.  
Le sus-mentionné plongea son visage dans le cou de Tristan comme pour refuser la requête, alors qu'en fait, il cachait un sourire malicieux. Gawain souria tendrement à la taquinerie, mais insista:  
-Allez viens.  
-Laisse Gawain...  
Tristan se leva de sa chaise en secouant son chargement pour mieux répartir son poids entre ses bras.  
-...puisque notre poule est partie pour couver, c'est moi qui ramène l'oisillon à son nid.  
-QUAND TU REDESCENDRAS, TRISTAN, TU VIENDRAS ME REDIRE çA EN FACE!!!!  
-Côtcôôôt!  
Et l'hilarité générale accompagna le duo dans les escaliers.  
-Attends, tu n'as pas mangé et même pas parlé à Arthur.  
-Je le ferais juste après.  
Ils avaient atteint la chambre dont la porte était encore ouverte. Tristan se contenta donc de la pousser de la hanche et de la claquer du pied ensuite.  
-Mais...tu restes un peu avec moi avant.  
Il déposa son poids sur les draps avant de défaire l'emprise des bras autour de ses épaules. Il donna au fiévreux un regard convenu alors qu'il commençait à arranger les draps sur son corps.  
-Le temps de m'assurer que le petit garçon ne quitte plus ton lit.  
Galahad foudroya le jeune homme et s'extirpa d'un coup brusque de son lit: il souleva sa blanche tunique de nuit pour en dévoiler des jambes poilues et puissantes supportant un bassin voluptueusement musclé où pendouillait un sexe entouré d'une épaisse toison noire, cachant des testicules bien descendues plus en arrière entre ses cuisses.  
-Et ça? C'est le corps d'un petit garçon?  
Tristan admira dubitativement la vue avec les mains sur ses hanches à lui. Son regard calculait non pas les courbes, mais les raisons et conséquences de leur étalage sous ses yeux. Ses mains finirent par se décrocher de ses anses iliaques pour retirer l'habit entre les doigts de leurs consoeurs et tirer le tissu à sa place, vers le bas.  
-Ne fais pas l'imbécile.  
Effaré, Galahad s'approcha soudain de lui pour prendre ses joues en mains et garder le contact visuel.  
-Pourquoi? Tristan: je t'aime.  
A cette déclaration, l'amoureux désiré brisa l'armistice et s'empara à son tour du visage de son adversaire en face pour acculer son front contre le sien et percer ses illusions de sa vérité à lui, acerbe.  
-Ecoute-moi attentivement, oisillon, je ne te déteste pas...je suis ton frère. Un grand frère, qui te protégerait de quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe comment cela arrive. Mais cela implique dès lors que je ne t'aime pas.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux yeux bleus pour se dérober sous leurs compères bruns et rendre les larmes sous le poids de ce triste et horrible aveu. Galahad repoussa brusquement Tristan.  
-Alors tu ne seras jamais un frêre pour moi. Je te retirerai ce devoir, maintenant va-t'en!  
Faché, sans reculer ni avancer, il lui indiqua la porte d'un bras tendu et d'un index pointant. Le Sarmate ne perdit que quelques secondes avant de l'accepter et de la fermer aussi calmement que dignement derrière lui.  
Quelques jours de tension et d'évitement s'installèrent par la suite entre Tristan et Galahad.

4\. Gawain et Gringolet  
Une situation difficile pour la garnison sarmate arriva, établissant un conflit d'intérêt entre les autorités romaines et le bien de la légion étrangère. Bien sûr, c'était à leur encore très jeune commandant chrétien, Arthur, de prendre la décision finale.  
Malgré que Tristan tient sa promesse, Galahad décida d'informer Arthur, et seulement lui, du crime qu'il avait subi. Leur commandant avait déjà quelques suspicisons envers les idées romaines sur ses camarades sarmates. Pour le coup, cela l'acheva et il se jura de toujours rester du côté de ses compagnons d'armes, plutôt que celui de l'Empire.  
Après que la décison tomba, Tristan apprit pour l'entrevue privée entre son commandant et le chevalier. Il devina la tournure de la conversation et fut assez fier de cette révélation stratégiquement bien placée de la part de l'adolescent. Il fut aussi d'un côté rassuré qu'il en ait parlé à un autre, démontrant qu'il commençait enfin à en guérir. Toutefois, il chercha le jeune homme le soir pour quand même constater son état.  
Il le trouva en train de discuter dans l'enclos de Gringolet avec son propriétaire et préféra espionner leur conversation sans savoir pourquoi. Le blond débaraissait son robuste cheval blanc des saletés et poussières quand Galahad le rejoignit dans l'enclos.  
-Il parait qu'Arthur a envoyé les Romains paître après votre petite entrevue. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour le convaincre, mais merci d'avoir réussi!  
Le brun fit le tour du cheval pour faire arrêter Gawain dans son brossage en posant sa main sur la sienne. Son propriétaire se tourna en effet vers lui et Galahad se pencha en avant.  
-A quoi tu joues?  
Gawain avait soudain reculé le visage. Juste la tête. Son frère d'armes planta ses pupilles bleues dans leurs consoeurs ocres.  
-Je ne joue pas.  
-Alors que penses-tu faire?  
Le plus jeune des deux mouva ses muscles maxillaires à la recherche d'une explication brève.  
-...me soigner peut-être.  
Les traits de son interlocuteur viraient au sceptiscime.  
-Pourquoi? Et de quoi?  
-Parce que je te fais confiance. Je te fais confiance pour...pour...être ma force.  
Quelques heures suffirent pour que Gawain et Galahad devinrent un couple caché.

5\. le chaperon rouge d'Eve  
Dans les mois qui suivirent, Tristan était de mauvaise humeur et très amer envers tout le monde, sauf Galahad qu'il évitait. Gawain n'eut pas cette chance et gagnait même une double dose de crachat à la moindre occasion. Nonobstant qu'il jetait lui aussi des réponses fourbes au fauconnier, il ne contre-attaqua jamais très violemment, au grand étonnement de tour. Les autres chevaliers sarmates s'amusèrent à le canoniser saint-patron de la patience et de la répartie. Il est vrai qu'il savait bien placer cette dernière à force de joutes verbales!  
Un détail néanmoins éveilla, ou pas, plus la curiosité que l'amusement. Et même Arthur ne comprenait pas la provocation de Gawain, empruntée au christianisme sûrement, d'offrir souvent des pommes à Tristan. Qui plus, jamais sur un marché ou vers une échoppe.  
Et pour cause, non seulement Galahad avait informé Gawain de l'origine probable de cette méchante méfiance, mais en plus, Tristan la confirmait lui-même régulièrement en jouant les chaperons aux deux amis. Et quand quelqu'un risquait de les attraper sous l'oeil du Sarmate, celui-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour donner un signal: un début de conversation frissant le hurlement, surprenant même les interlocuteurs improvisés, un sifflement ou un lancé de cailloux sur l'un ou l'autre homme. Et s'il avait pas de cailloux, il lançait son trognon de pomme.  
Et s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger la pomme, il la lançait aussi entière soit-elle sur Gawain de préférence! Outre le "retour à l'envoyeur", la pomme était finalement devenue un fruit très symbolique entre ces hommes païens.

6\. les fils de pute  
Tristan réceptionna son faucon sur son gant et, après lui avoir murmuré de fausses répressions, il se tourna pour narguer les derniers frères d'armes qui lui restaient. Si les Romains jouaient les indifférents malgré la lueur d'envie derrière leur masque, Arthur et Lancelot lui sourirent avec malice, ayant compris son petit jeu, tandis que Dagonnet leva les yeux au ciel alors que Bor les utilisa pour le foudroyer.  
C'est surtout la réaction de Galahad qu'il chercha et dont il trouva le rire complice à côté de la mine amusé de Gawain. Toujours silencieusement ensemble ses deux-là, l'un aux côtés de l'autre après tant d'années.  
S'étant mis devant le groupe pour que son rapace reconnaisse mieux son homme, le cavalier se laissa devancer en se plaçant sur le bord jusqu'à que le petit couple passe et qu'il lui passe derrière.  
Le soir apporta la mauvaise nouvelle. Après cette annonce, et l'expression de sa colère et frustration, et son ultime provocation face à Arthur, Galahad chercha à rejoindre son "ami" pour finir de cracher son venin. Mais son sombre cheminement fût interrompu:  
-Galahad.  
L'interpellé aperçut Tristan parmi les ombres de la ruelle, en train de finir d'essuyer le jus de pomme sur son couteau avec sa tunique. Avant qu'il ne put en relever les yeux, Galahad décida de continuer son chemin, mais une main le chopa fermement à sa tête et la tira en arrière. Le corps suivit donc.  
Les nerfs à vif, le chevalier joua des poings de suite. Cependant, son adversaire joua aussi des siens pour parer ses attaques. Exacerbé, Galahad lui cracha un partie de son venin.  
-Arrête ça, merde!  
-Pas ce soir!  
Ils jouèrent donc ainsi à la bagarre un instant, histoire de calmer les tensions des nerfs et que Tristan trouve une faille pour enlasser le colérique ivre.  
-Lâche-moi!  
-Gawain est occupé.  
-Lâche!  
Il se débattit encore malgré la prise serrée, seulement rien ne lâcha et il céda aux larmes entre les bras qui devinrent ses souteneurs, quand même ses genoux cédèrent. Tristan supporta son poids en se calant dos au mur et calant à son tour son frère d'armes entre ses cuisses. Il abaissa son nez sur sa nuque et y frôla les monts et vallons des vertèbres plusieurs fois de suite. Malgré ce petit geste tendrement animal, les pleurs ne se calmèrent pas. Il fourra alors son visage dans les cheveux bouclés et l'y mouva pour prodiguer des caresses.  
Un bruit de pas l'en sortit et il vit Gawain arriver à hauteur de leur ruelle. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, à quelques mètres, pour analysant la scène devant lui. Quand il comprit, il échangea un regard avec le fauconnier alors que son mutisme cessa.  
-Galahad: allons-nous coucher.  
L'interpellé ne leva pas les yeux, mais hocha la tête, avant d'essayer de se dégager des bras de Tristan, qui résista. Gawain vit son refus et ne détourna pas le regard du sien, alors qu'il devient plus ferme.  
-Nous devons nous reposer pour demain, Tristan, lâche-le.  
-C'est bon, Gawain. J'arrive, va devant.  
Sans se quitter des yeux, les deux guerriers eurent toute leur attention centrée sur leur ami et obéirent malgré eux à ce qu'il voulait. Gawain partit ainsi silencieusement vers les quartiers sarmates, tandis que son camarade de chambrée fit face comme il put pour tourner doucement le visage tatoué de Tristan vers le sien avec sa paume. Contrairement au mouvement de sa tête, ses yeux bruns restèrent braqués là où avait disparu le blond.  
-Hey!  
Galahad souria en réussissant à dévier ses pupilles sur lui et frotta tendrement le menton piquant de poils dans sa main.  
-Merci.  
Il bloqua sa main sur la mâchoire et vient embrasser la joue du Sarmate, de manière appuyée. Celui-ci ferma les paupières en soupirant d'aise et se détendit, déserrant sa prise protectrice. Le brun en profita pour bien s'en relever sur ses jambes et s'éloigner de lui.  
-Bonne nuit, Tristan.  
Celui-ci fit une grimace avant de rajouter sarcastiquement:  
-Dors bien, oisillon.  
Ils échangèrent un long regard, nostalgiques de ce qui auraient pu se passer... avant qu'il parte rejoindre Gawain.

7\. du coucher au lever  
La lumière tombée, Tristan prit le premier tour de garde. En partant faire sa ronde, il vit Gawain et Galahad s'éloigner du groupe pour la nuit. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus: il saura les retrouver plus tard.  
Et ce fût le cas: il trouva le couple emmitouflé dans leurs capes de fourrures, où il secoua doucement Galahad pour son tour de garde. Celui-ci prit la relève sans broncher, mais prit tout de même le temps de border son ami correctement contre le froid. Il aurait aimé lui donner sa cape en plus, mais le vent soufflait vraiment fort quand il n'y avait pas d'abri et ses poils frissonnants étaient trop fins.  
-Va te coucher, Tristan.  
L'éclaireur attitré le contempla silencieusement, surtout au niveau des genoux dénudés par sa jupe romaine et ses bottes de cuir.  
-Rejoins-moi quand tu lui passeras le relai.  
Galahad ricana avant de le scruter malicieusement.  
-Pourquoi? Tu penses que j'ai froid?  
Tristan roula des yeux et alla se coucher dans son coin en silence. Néanmoins, il fut bien content quand il sentit la chaleur d'un corps venir accompagné son sommeil, pertubé par le vent glacé. Cependant, il fut beaucoup plus dubitatif quand il s'éveilla à l'aube et découvrit que Gawain avait rejoint le dos de Galahad dans la nuit.  
En somme, être trois à partager des capes était mieux pour dormir au chaud, son sommeil en était témoin, mais le fait que le blond ne réveille ni le brun pour le déplacer, ni même le chataîn pour le chasser de sa couche était aussi difficile à croire que facile à juger pour Tristan. Même si rien ne transparaissait, il était soulagé et partit en éclaireur avec le coeur allégé!  
Il tua quatre Saxons ce petit matin-là.

8\. la veille de la mort  
Le corps de Dagonnet resta un jour sur une table, le temps que sa tombe soit creusée et que ses frères d'armes lui fassent leurs adieux.  
Tristan était le premier à s'être retiré pour aller se laver et se reposer. Il était redescendu plus tard dans une tunique propre et jouant avec une pomme verte entre ses mains. La plupart des chevaliers étaient partis faire de même, seuls Bor et Galahad restaient au côté du défunt.  
Le Sarmate observa le tableau, puis couvra le brun en particulier. Il amena finalement la pomme à sa bouche jusqu'à qu'une main saisisse la sienne. Gawain l'empêcha ainsi de mordre dans le fruit. Le chataîn était surpris et chercha une réponse dans ses pupilles, mais celles-ci reconduisirent leurs consoeurs vers leur ami commun.  
Pendant que Tristan en vienne à la conclusion, Gawain lui retira le faux-fruit sans rencontrer de résistance, attirant à nouveau le regard, pour une fois hésitant, du fauconnier sur lui. Il y répondit avec un haussement de sourcils accompagné d'un sourire compatissant. Après quoi, il s'en alla en croquant la pomme.

De son côté, Galahad ne pleurait plus, mais sa mine n'en était pas moins marquée. Tout comme celle de Bor en face de lui, de l'autre côté du corps. Chacun était plongé dans de sombres pensées et desseins, faisant le deuil d'une utopie. Toutefois, Bor remarqua l'arrivée timide de Tristan qu'il scruta un instant, le suppliant presque des yeux d'emmener le plus jeune pour le laisser enfin seul avec son ancien meilleur compère.  
Le fauconnier posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, sans grande réaction, et s'abaissa au côté de sa tête.  
-Viens, oisillon. Il faut te laver.  
Galahad émit un souffle résigné en fermant les yeux et accorda à son ami de le guider. Tout de suite après qu'ils soient sortis du halle, ils entendirent les hauts jurons larmoyants de colère et de reproches de Bor. Ils résonnèrent entre les murs et les colonnes de pierres jusqu'à atteindre le cadavre de Dagonnet.  
Le duo arriva à la chambre de Galahad où un bain chaud demandé par Gawain l'y attendait. Pendant que Tristan ferma la porte, le propriétaire de la chambre entreprit de se dévêtir en commançant par ses jambes. Quand il se redressa pour retirer ses protections de poignets, l'autre Sarmate vient par derrière lui détacher le plastron. Galahad le laissa faire et emporter l'armure pour la ranger alors qu'il se mettait à nu pour rentrer dans la bassine tamisée de lin.  
Il s'y immergea une fois complètement pour frotter énergiquement ses cheveux dans l'eau chaude. Après qu'il ait refait surface bruyamment, son compagnon lui empoigna l'épaule dans son dos. Il se tourna vers lui pour le voir avec un morceau de savon dans la main. Il se pencha alors contre ses genoux pour frotter ses pieds et chevilles, permettant à Tristan de savonner vigourousement son trapèze.  
En descandant sur les homoplates toutefois, sa main avec le savon dévia sur les côtes puis vers le pectoral, transmettant un frisson au chevalier qui se contracta instinctivement à ce spasme et coinça cette main entre sa poitrine et son genou. Le fauconnier l'a dégagea en passant plus bas en gagnant un gémissement de son ami au passage. Il se leva et vient s'agenouiller sur le côté de la baignoire, tandis que Galahad le suivit des yeux. Tristan ne les regardèrent qu'un instant avant de se concentrer sur la base de son cou, où il posa le savon. Doucement, il caressa des deux mains la poitrine du jeune homme alors qu'il se détendait et éloignait lentement ses genoux du haut de son corps, permettant à ses mêmes mains de brosser plus largement ses pectoraux et de surtout ses surfaces rosées et lisses, qui se dressèrent vite et dur sous le contact de doigts.  
Enfin elles disparaissèrent sous l'eau, Galahad se mit à respirer rapidement contrairement à Tristan qui n'exprima rien de plus. Le brun gémit soudain quand il sentit le savon glisser de son aine à entre ses cuisses. Son assitant remonta ses mains après cette plainte, mais le chevalier arrêta un de ses poignet de la main et plongea son regard dans le sien. Alors qu'ils se toisèrent, il replaça le membre sous l'eau où il se remit à caresser la partie du corps qu'il nettoyait. Sans se quitter des yeux, Tristan observa le plaisir monter en Galahad.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que celui-ci tend le bras et pousse son ami de longue date dans un baiser, qui une fois initié devint très affamé. Ensuite, il leva hors de l'eau et sans se sécher, le conduisit Tristan pour l'asseoir dans son lit, où il s'assit également tout en l'embrassant. Alors que les mains du fauconnier parcouraient le corps dénudé et humide, les siennes s'occupaient de défaire sa ceinture.  
-Arrête.  
Et des doigts fermes attrapèrent les mains de Galahad, alors que Tristan s'éloignait de leur baiser pour reposer son dos contre la pierre froide du mur. Son visage relevé lâcha un énorme soupir pendant que ses traits se fatiguèrent d'avance à l'explication qu'il allait devoir donner.  
-Je ne peux pas, Galahad. Je suis désolé.  
Celui-ci observa, toujour nu, son amoureux sur ses genoux même. Et pendant qu'il comprenait, il y siéga posément face à cette nouvelle défaite. Elles commençaient à s'aligner depuis quelques jours.  
-Pardonne-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à...ter voir comme ça.  
-...et tu n'as pas à te forcer, Tris, car je te pardonne.  
Le chevalier ouvrit les yeux sur son compère qui se retira de ses cuisses pour se relever de tout son corps face à lui avec, malgré un regard déçu, un sourire bienveillant pour lui.  
-Après tout, je ne suis plus un oisillon.


End file.
